can we always be together
by Namikaze andi uzumaki
Summary: aku sangat mencintaimu naruto-kun . kumohon jangan pergii .. hikss ... pairing : naruhina
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Naruto Belongs to MASHASHI KISHIMOTO

Story by Namikaze Andi Uzumaki

Rate T (maybe)

Warning : Au,ooc,tipo,dll.

"**Can We Always Be Together"**

**Chapter 1**

KRINGGGGG.. KRINGGGG..KRINGG..

Suara nyaring jam beker berbunyi di sebuah kamar kecil dengan banyak barang yg berserakan di dalam nya ..

"ahhhhh berisikk sekalii suara bodoh ini.. " teriak pria berambut kuning jabrik sambil menarik selimut dan menutup seluruh badan nya ., namun jam beker terus berdering hingga si pria ini terpaksa bangun karna tak kuat dengan suara nya yg sangat mengganggu, lalu ia membelalakan matanya ketika ia melihat jam menunjukan pukul 07:00 .,

"apaaaa ,gawatt aku terlambatt ,bagaimana ini?.." teriak pria itu.

Tanpa berpikir, lalu dia bergegas mengambil handuk untuk mandi.,

Seusai mandi pria itu langsung memakai baju seragam, sepatu dan lain-lainya dengan asal-asalan. lalu ia berlari menuju pintu keluar .,

"okaa-saaann aku pergi yaa ? " teriak pria tsb dengan suara nya yang lantang dgn sedikit nafas yg tak karuan ..

"heyy narutoo apa kau tidak sarapan dulu ?.," teriak wanita berparuh baya ."tidakk oka-san aku sudah terlambat!" teriak nya .,

"hhihihhihiii berhasil .." pekikikan jahil terlihat di wajah wanita berparuh baya itu.(ada apa gerangan..?)

Pria ini pun langsung mengambil sepeda motor nya dan sepeda motornya itu dengan cepat. Pria ini setiap hari menaiki speda motor nya untuk pergi ke sekolah walaupun dia mempunyai mobil mewah ,tapi dia memilih menaiki sepeda motor nya untuk bersekolah setiap hari, karna dia tau kalo menggunakan mobil dia pasti akan sangatt terlambat karna terjebak macet dsb jadi dia memutuskan untuk menaiki sepeda motornya, yaa meski sering terlambat juga :D.

Nama pria ini adalah 'uzumaki naruto' usianya 18 tahun dia adalah siswa kelas 3 SMK di 'konoha high school' ,dia adalah pria pemalas dan berantakan , namun disisi lain pria ini sangat tampan ,lucu dan konyol ,bahkan teman-teman sekelas nya pun merasa kesepian jika naruto tidak masuk sekolah sehari saja, selain itu pria ini sangat baik hati terhadap siapa pun.

"**KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL"**

Sesampai nya di sekolah naruto segera memparkiran sepeda motor nya ,dan langsung bergegas lari menuju ke ruangan olahraga karna hari ini memang hari full mata pelajaran olharaga untuk kelas '_XI'_, tapi saat di ruangan olahraga naruto hanya melihat seekor pria berambut nanas sambil memain-mainkan bola basket.

"hooyyyy shikamaru ?" teriak naruto dgn nafas yg tak karuan .. "hey naruto" jawab shikamaru enteng .,

"mana anak-anak yg lain ?" Tanya naruto sambil melihat kiri-kanan ., "ahh kau ini lihatlah jam ! jam berapa sekarang ? inikan masih pagii naruto !" jawab shikamaru.

Narutopun terbelalak saat melihat jam dinding di ruangan olahraga nya yg tidak sesuai dengan jam beker nya di rumah, "huuaaa ini masih jam 06:15" teriak naruto..

"kau ini kenapa naruto ? " Tanya shikamaru dengan sedikit heran .,

" ahhhh dasarrr oka-saan, pasti dia mempercepat jam beker ku supaya aku tidak kesiangan ke sekolah" gerutu naruto dengan kesall ., "hnn" shikamaru hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu bermain basket kembali ..

Jam pun cepat berlalu dan kini ruangan olahraga pun penuh oleh murid-murid kelas '_XI '_untuk berolahraga .

"PERHATIKAN SEMUANYA" teriak seorang guru olahraga yg berhasil membuat semua siswa menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mempusatkan perhatian kepadanya.

"materi praktek olahraga kali ini adalah berenang , jadii .. ",

"horeeeeee , yeahhhh … " sorak siswa memotong pembicaraan guru berambut bulat itu.

"dengarkaaannn" teriak sensei dengan suara menekan. Semua siswa pun terdiam ketika mendengar suara teriakan si guru kuno itu :p lalu memperhatikan kembali ,

"materi praktek olahraga kali ini adalah berenang , jadii bersiap-siaplah karna kita akan berenang di kolam renang '_water 7'_ ".. tutur gai-sensei lalu pergii .akhirnya semua siswa bubar dan mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk berenang.

Setelah semuanya siapp murid-murid '_XI' _pun berangkat menuju kolam renang '_water7' _yg jarak nya lumayan jauh dari sekolah mereka , mereka tidak bersama-sma pergi ke sana ,ada yg menunggangi mobil , ada yg menyetir sepedamotor dan ada juga yg naik angkutan umum. *-_- garing*

**Oooo00oooO**

Terlihat di lain sekolah tepatnya di "GAKUEN SCHOOL" yang mayoritas murid nya adalah perempuan juga terlihat ramai karna siswa gakuen school , tepatnya kelas'_XI' _pun akan menjalani test olahraga renang.,

"okee murid-murid, persiapkanlah diri kalian karna hari ini kita akan test berenang di '_water7'_ jadii .., bersiap-siaplah untuk berangkat ." tutur seorang guru berambut panjang dan berbody sexy itu.,

"baikk kurenai-sensei." Timbal seluruh siswa kelas XI lalu pergi bersiap-siap untuk berangkat.

Setelah semuanya siapp mereka pun berangkat ,beda hal nya dengan murid-murid di konoha high school yg tidak bersama-sama pergi ke _'water7'_ justru sebaliknya murid-murid gakuen school pergi bersama-sama dengan inisiatif memborong sebuah / 2 buah angkutan umum.

Entah sebuah kebetulan atau kebenaran *:D* kedua sekolah terfavorit dan bahkan terkenal bagus di kota KONOHAGAKURE ini sam-sama pergi berenang di '_water7'._

**Oooo00oooO**

"**WATER 7"**

Sangat terlihat ramai di dalam area kolam renang water7 ini ,bukan hanya siswa K.H.S dan G.K.S saja yg berenang disini ternyata ada juga siswa dari sekolah lain. memang hampir semua sekolah di kota konohagakure memilih tempat praktek /test berenang nya disini karna , bukan hanya saja kolam renang nya yg sangat luas, tapi jga tempatnya yg begitu strategis dan bagus, dengan adanya taman bunga yg indah dan di sertai bangku-bangku terbuat dari batu,terdapat juga kantin yg menyediakan semua jenis makanan serta tersedia area permainan anak-anak ,sehingga para pengunjung merasa puas dengan pasilitas yg ada disini.

.

.

.

"okeey anak-anak gantilah pakaian kalian,setelah itu kita berkumpul dulu disini karna kita akan melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu .," tutur gai-sensei terhadap anak-anak didik nya.

"baik gai-sensei…" timbal anak-anak lalu berpencar untuk berganti pakaian.

.

.

"baik kurenai- senseii …" jawab siswa lalu menuju ke ruangganti .

.

Setelah berganti pakaian dan melakukan pemanasan siswa konoha high school dan gakuen school pun berjajar rapi sambil mendengar kan intrupsi dan arahan dari sensei mereka masing-masing sebelum kegiatan berenang di lakukan ,lalu Setelah pengarahan dari sensei, mereka pun menjalani kegiatan berenang nya dengan gembira dan pastinya dengan bimbingan sensei mereka , agar semua tetap tertib dan terawasi, yaa meskipun mereka sudah besar tapi tetap saja mereka harus di beri pengawasan dan bimbingan karna itu adalh tugas seorang sensei.

.

.

.

Jam pun begitu cepat berlalu , nampaknya sensei-sensei itu telah selesai memberikan materi prakteknya kali ini.

" yoshh ,materi praktek kali ini cukupp disini, sekarang kalian bebas mau lanjut berenang ataupun langsung pulang" tutur gai-sensei lalu pergi.

"yeaahh ,hhoreee .." teriak gembira naruto dan kawan-kawan yg tidak memilih pulang tapi lebih memilih untuk menikmati pasilitas dan suasana di water7 ini.

.

.

"asiikkkk ,terimakasih kurenai-sensei , mungkin kami akan lebih lama disini dulu" ucap salah seorang siswi gakuen. kurenai sensei pun hanya tersenyum lalu pergi.

.

.

.

Nedji,shikamaru,shino ,gaara dan say memilih untuk berlatih berenang kembali , tapi tidak dengan chouji , dia hanya duduk sambil menikmati keripik kentang nya dengan lahap :D , beda hal nya dengan kiba ,dia hanya sibuk menjahili dan menggoda wanita di kolam sehingga para wanita berteriak kerass ,dan itu membuat kiba merasa senang dan berjayaa.. :D (enak aja noelan bujur) *haha*

Sedangkan naruto dan sasuke mereka memilih untuk langsung berganti pakaian dan berencana untuk ke kantin karna perut mereka terasa lapar ketika sudah berenang.

"hey teme ,ayo cepat kita ganti pakaian, " ajak naruto kepada sahabat dekatnya itu.

"ya iyaa" jawab sasuke.

Naruto dan sasuke berjalan menuju ruang ganti .

setelah berganti pakaian mereka pun langsung menuju kantin .

setibanya di kantin naruto dan sasuke duduk di bangku yg di sediakan oleh kantin *plakk, hahaiyalah masa kantin nyediain samak* dan naruto lah yg langsung memesan terlebih dahulu karna dia terlihat sangat laparrr sekalii ., " bibi aku pesan ichiraku ramen,yg super besarr ya hehe " teriak naruto penuh nafsu .

"hey teme' apa kau tidak memesan makanan ?" sambung naruto kepada sahabatnya itu.

"ntahlah dobe', aku belum begitu lapar, mungkin aku hanya memesan minuman saja " jawab sasuke .

"hmm baiklah " timbal naruto

Lalau sasuke pun memesan jus orange .

Tidak lama kemudian ,pesanan mereka pun datang ,naruto memandang ichiraku ramen nya sejenak yg super besar itu lalu memakan nya dengan lahap bagaikan orang yg blum mendapatkan makanan satu tahun *plakk mampus atuh :D*

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala saat melihat sahbatnya itu makan dengan begitu cepatnya ., "hey dobe ? sudah brpa lama kau tidak makan ?" Tanya sasuke heran.

"maksud mu apa teme'?" jawab naruto sambil mengunyah mie dalam mulutnya.

"kau seperti org kelaparan dobe " sambung sasuke .

"hahhaaha terserah kau saja teme'" jawab naruto menhiraukan, lalu menghantam kembali ramen nya itu.

"hnn." Dengus sasuke menggelngkan kepala.

.

"aaggghhhhh enakk sekaliii .. " ujar naruto setelah menhabiskan ramen itu sambil menggeliat.

**Oooo00oooO**

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo beserta salah seorang teman nya yg berambut pink pendek, barusaja keluar dari ruang ganti wanita dan melangkahkam kaki nya menuju ke kantin. Ya, kedua gadis cantik ini adalah siswa dari gakuen school.

"hinata-chan apa kita akan ke kantin ?" Tanya wanita berambut pink itu.

"ya sakura-chan ,aku sangat lapar hehe " jawab nya ., "apa kau tidak lapar sakura-chan ? " sambungnya balik bertanya.

"hehe aku juga sudah laparr " timbal gadis pinky itu.

Sesampainya di kantin mereka segera duduk dan memesan pesanan nya masing-masing . setelah menerima pesanan nya ,tanpa berpikir, mereka langsung menyantap nya.

.

Setelah menghabiskan makanan nya gadis pinky itu berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki nya ke kasir untuk membayar makanan nya.

"hinata-chan ,tunggu disini yaa aku akan membayar nya dulu. " ujar sakura.

.

"yaa dobe' " jawab sasuke dingin.

Saat naruto sampai di kasir dia berpapasan dengan gadis berambut pink itu,dan 2pasang mata itu pun saling menatap ,merasa kenal tapi sedikit ragu.,

"sa-sakura-chan ?" Tanya naruto ragu.

"na-naruto-kun ?" Tanya sakura kembali yg tak kalah ragu. *:D*

Nama gadis pinky ini adalah Haruno sakura ,ia adalah sahabat naruto sejak kecil ,namun saat memasuki kelas 1 smp, mereka terpisah karna sakura harus berpindah rumah untuk mengikuti ayah nya yg di pindah tugaskan dalam pekerjaan nya. Walaupun sakura hanya berpindah masih dalam negri ,akan tetapi mereka sangatt jarang bahkan bisa di katakan tidak pernah bertemu. dan sejak itu pula naruto sangat terpukul dengan kepergian sakura karna sejak dulu naruto memang menyukai sakura *ciee cinta monyet :d haha* ,tapi hanya saja sakura tak menyadari itu semua .justru malah berbalik menyakiti hati naruto karna sering juga sakura mencurahkan hatinya semua kepada naruto dan itu semua tentang sasuke yg juga termasuk salah satu sahabat mereka sejak kecil. Hal itu yg membuat naruto kecewa ,padahal naruto sering jga menceritakan isi hatinya pada sasuke bahwa dia menyukai sakura. Tapi sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu naruto perlahan-lahan menghapus perasaan cinta nya terhadap sakura,dan benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai seorang sahabat ,tidak lebih.

"ahhh bagaimana kabar mu sakura-chan ? sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu " Tanya naruto girang.

"aku baik-baik saja narutoo ,bagaimana dengan mu ?" timbal sakura dengan senyuman manis.

"haha seperti yg kau lihat aku baik-baik saja sakuraaa hihihi " jawab naruto dengan cengiran nya yg khas nan menyebalkan :D

"syukurlah kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong apa yg kau lakukan disini naruto ?" Tanya sakura kembali.

"ahh tadi aku mengikuti test renang mata pelajaran olahraga di sekolah ku sakuraa , tapi sekarang sudah selsai . lalu apa yg kau lakukan disini ?"

"hehe aku juga sama naruto , memang kau sekolah dmna sekarang ?" ujar sakura.

"di smk K.H.S sakura . dan kau ?" ucap naruto.

"di G.K.S " jawab nya dengan tersenyum manis.

"oiya sakura , bisa ku catat pin mu ?" ujar naruto

"baik naruto, ini " jawab sakura sambil menyodorkan hape miliknya

Setelah panjang lebar mengobrol dan saling bertukar pin mereka memutuskan untuk pamit dan langsung pulang .

.

.

**Oooo00oooO**

Malam yg sangat dingin dengan hembusan angin yg cukup kencang membuat dedaunan dan beberapa ranting pohon berjatuhan . namun angin yg cukup kuat itu tidak membuat seorang gadis berambut indigo yg tengah duduk di bangku taman untuk beranjak pulang ke rumah nya, meski hawa dingin dan hari sudah hampir larut malam, dan juga keadaan di taman itu pun juga terbilang sepi , mungkin hanya segelintir orang bodoh saja yg mau berlama-lama disini.

Terlihat Gadis indigo itu sedang menundukan kepalanya dan jika di perhatikan lagi, bisa terlihat mata lavender indah miliknya sedang mengeluarkan airmata, ya dia sedang menangis ,namun tangisan nya itu sama sekali tidak membuat kecantikan nya hilang, dia sangat terlihat manis memakai gaun putih selutut dimana ada renda-renda di bagian lehernya.

"hinata chan ternyata kau disini ?" mendengar suara yg sangat di kenali nya itu, ia segera menghapus air matanya dan melihat lawan bicara nya .

"nii san.. "

"aku mencemaskan mu ,aku mencari mu kemana mana. Ayo pulang kau bisa sakit jika berlama-lama disini." Ia menarik lengan hinata dan membawanya pulang.

.

.

Orang yg menjemput hinata adalah saudara sepupu hinata nama nya hyuuga nedji , mereka berasal dari keluarga yg terpandang di desa konohagakure. Ayah hinata bernama hiashi hyuuga. Saat ini hiashi sedang merencanakan perjodohan hinata dengan putra kenalannya dan rencana nya setelah lulus sma hinata akan segera di nikah kan. Hal itu yg membuat hinata menangis. Ia tidak mau di jodohkan dengan org yg tidak ia cintai bahkan tidak ia kenali sama sekali. (sialan si tuan hiashi anak belum lulus udah maen jodoh-jodohin -_- kan kasian si hinata. Cup cup hinta-chan :* mmwah *ehh )

"hinata-chan boleh aku masuk ?"

"boleh nii-san buka saja pintunya" jawab hinata dengan suara lemah

Neji memutar knop pintu dan masuk kedalam kamar hinata ,ia dududk di kursi tak jauh dari kasur hinata.

"apa ini karna perjodohan itu ?" kata neji membuka percakapan

"ma-maksud nii-san a-apa ?"

"aku tahu ada sesuatu yg mengganggu pikiran mu belakangan ini "

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Melihat hinata yg tak kunjung bicara , neji menghampirinya dan duduk di depan hinata ia mengambil jeda sedikit dan lalu menarik menarik pelan hinata ke dalam dekapan nya.

"menangislah kalau kau ingin menangis"

"nii-san…"

Untuk beberapa saat hinata menangis di pelukan kaka sepupunya itu. Ia meredam semuanya . pelukan neji persis pelukan seorang kaka yg akan selalu menjaganya.

Kemudian hinata melepaskan pelukan itu.

"nii-san .. aku tidak mau di jodohkan hiks hiks.."

"aku tau perasaan mu , tapi maafkan aku karena aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa . cobalah ambil hikmah nya, siapa tau kau akan suka dengan nya dan ini baik untuk mu agar kau bisa melupakan 'naruto'"

"nii-san ,tapi aku…"

"hinata ,sudahlah, naruto sama sekali tidak pernah menyukaimu jadi lupakan lah dia . jika memang nanti dia jodoh mu pasti kau akan menikah juga dengan nya " tutur neji kepada adik sepupunya.

"…."

"sudhlah sekarang lebih baik kau tidur hinata , aku akan selalu ada bersama mu jika kau membutuhkan ku" sambungnya kembali

"arigatou nii-san.."

Neji hanya membalas nya dengan senyuman manis lalu meninggalkan hinata sendirian di kamarnya.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE …**

**Sebelumnya saya meminta maaf kalo banyak kata yg kurang reader pahami , mungkin karna saya baru pertama kali bikin fic hehe .. tapi kedepannya saya akan berusaha lebih baik dari ini minta dukungan nya ya , review please.. kritik ,saran nya saya akan terima ****, oh iya mohon maaf juga bila ada kesamaan alur cerita tapii cerita ini 100 % buatan otak saya yg superr standar :D hihii , terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**. hoy hoyy ? kenapa kok neji nyuruh hinata melupakan naruto ? apa hinata kenal dengan org yg namnya naruto ? ,sebenernya ada hubungan apa hinata dan naruto ?**

Next chapter .


	2. can we always be together

Disclaimer Naruto Belongs to MASHASHI KISHIMOTO

Story by Namikaze Andi Uzumaki

Rate T (maybe)

Warning : Au,ooc,tipo,dll.

"**Can We Always Be Together"**

**Chapter 2**

Cuaca pagi di konoha sangat begitu cerah ,sinar matahari yg begitu lembut meminta ruang unntuk disinari. Beberapa hewan telah keluar dari sarang nya masing-masing,mereka hendak melakukan kegiatan seperti biasanya. Dan sinar matahari itu menembus kaca kamar seorang pria yg masih terlelap dalam tidur. Seperti biasanya ,pria ini selalu bangun telat setiap pagi nya . rambut jabrik nya yg sangat berantakan , suara-suara burung yg berkicau di luar membangunkan pria muda tersebut , di tambah lagi silau matahari yg seakan menyilaukan matanya memaksa uzumaki muda itu untuk beranjak dari alam mimpinya. Kegiatan berenang kemarin membuatnya sangat lelah . naruto menyibakan selimut yg membungkusi tubuhnya , namun beberapa detik kemudian di tariknya kembali selimut itu. Hawa dingin di luar sana memintanya untuk memanjakan tubuhnya sebentar .

"lima menit saja" batin nya.

"ahh itu terlalu cepat, sepuluh menit deh " dan ia pun kembali tertidur .

"narutooooooo .." suara yg begitu kencang mengagetkan naruto ,suara yg bahkan lebih kencang dari jam bekernya .

"narutoo , naruto hei bangun kau ini , ini sudah siang baka .. mau sampai jam berapa kau bergulung di kasur mu itu , apa kau tidak akan sekolah hah ? mau jadi apa kau ini !" suara nyonya uzumaki berteriak di luar kamar naruto .

" ahhhh ya ampun cerewet sekali " ia akhirnya membuka paksa selimut itu .

"iyaa iyaa bu aku sudah bangun " timbal naruto dengan suara yg malass. Dengan langkah gontai naruto mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi.

**Oooo00oooO**

Pagi ini hinata semakin berat menjalani hidupnya ,entah kenapa hinata berpikir lebih baik mati daripada menikah dengan orang yg tidak ia kenal dan tidak ia cintai sama sekali. Hinata berjalan lunglai menuju bangku nya dan dengan pikiran yg sedikit ngambang. Mata hinata sibuk melihat murid lain yg lagi pada asik mengobrol. Hinata langsung duduk di bangkunya dan tanpa sadar dia membantingkan tasnya ke meja . hinata sudah tau jelas bahwa ada sepasang mata yg melihat ke arahnya , siapa lagi kalau bukan sakura sahabatnya itu. Dan berikutnya sakura mendekati hinata dengan tampang heran.

"hinata-chan ? kau kenapa ?" Suara yg sangat di kenali nya membuyarkan lamunan nya.

"e-eh ., aku ti-tidak apa-apa sakura-chan " jawab nya dengan senyuman lembut .

"benarkah ? apa kau punya masalah ? kau bisa ceritakan semuanya kepadaku hinata-chan " tutur sakura dengan sedikit heran dengan prilaku nya pagi ini.

"e-eeeh sa-sakura-chan sebenarnya a-aku…"

"ahh sudahlah ayo ceritakan saja , aku tau kau sedang mempunyai masalah .."ujar sakura memotong pembiacraan hinata yg terbata-bata itu.

"siapa tau aku bisa membantu " sambung sakura.

"tapiii..disini.. "

"ya sudah , nanti di taman atau kantin saja kau ceritakan nya , aku tau ini bukan tempat yg pas kan ?" ujar sakura yg mengerti maksud sahabatnya itu .

"ba-baik sakura-chan " jawab hinata .

.

.

Nama gadis ini adalah 'hyuuga hinata' dia adlah siswa gakuen school , ia adalah gadis yg sangat pemalu namun gadis ini sangat manis,cantik,lucu dan baik hati . tidak hanya itu ia adlah gadis yg sangat jenius ,prestasi yg ia capai di sekolah tidak pernah menurun setiap tahun nya.

**Oooo00oooO**

KRINGG ,,

bel pulang pun berbunyi , halaman sekolah terlihat ramai oleh siswa yg hendak pulang , namun tidk untuk segerombolan pria ini ,yaitu , naruto,sasuke,kiba,rocklee,shino,shikamaru dan chouji. Nampak nya mereka hendak nongkrong ke tempat biasa mereka sepulang sekolah .

namun beberapa saat kemudian Nampak nya sebagian dari mereka berubah pikiran .

" narutoo ,maaf ya mungkin aku harus pulang duluan sekarang " ujar lelaki berambut pendek dan mempunyai tato segitiga terbalik di kedua belah pipinya.

"heyy knpa ? ayolah ini kan hari sabtu ,waktu masih panjang bro ?" ujar naruto

"ya justru itu , nanti sore aku akan kencan sama pacar ku hehe " jawab nya.

"yaa naruto nampaknya aku juga begitu hhe" ketus shikamaru

"aku juuga mungkin hihiii " timbal chouji

"hnn .. apa kau juga ada kencan malam ini shino , rocklee ?" Tanya naruto kesall .

" hehehe kaya nya begitu naruto " jawab shino dan rocklee bersamaan .

"…."

"hey narutoo knpa kau juga tidak kencan ? inikan malam minggu hehe " ucap rocklee menggoda naruto .

"hah ? kencan ?, aku kan tidak punya pacar baka ! apa kau sedang meledek ku hah " teriak naruto

"hahaha makan nya cepat-cepatlah cari pacar naruto ,biar kau semangat belajar dan tidak selalu kesiangan.., daaan satu lagiii..,sebelum kau jadi perjaka tua haha , kabuuuuuurrrrr " teriak rocklee meledek teman nya dan langsung lari penuh kemenangan.

"heyyy kau dassar alis teball anehh kurang ajarrr ,jangan lari kau baka !" teriak naruto kesall dengan ledekan temannya itu .

"hahaha ,ya sudah naruto , kami pulang duluan yaa " ucap kiba, shikamaru ,shino dan chouji .

"hnn.. baiklah "

.

.

"teme' nampaknya Cuma kita berdua saja sekarang " ucap naruto kepada sahabatnya sasuke.

"iya dobe" jawab sasuke enteng.

"kurang ajar si org aneh itu dia selalu meledek ku karna aku blum mempunyai pacar , apa mempunyai pacar itu penting apa ? kalau aku mau aku bisa mempacari seluruh wanita di konoha " ketus naruto kesal .

"tapi ucapan dia memang ada benar nya juga dobe'" ujar sasuke kepada sahabatnya.

"apa nya yg benar teme' ? jelas-jelas dia hanya meledek ku saja " jawab naruto masihh kesal

" setiap hari kau bangun selalu terlambat kan ? yaa mungkin dengan mempunyai pacar kau tidak akan seperti itu dobe', dan mungkin belajar pun kau akan semangat tidak hanya akn tidur saja di kelas " ucap sasuke sedikit meledek.

" hahhhhh , lalu kenpa kau sendiri tidk mempunyai pacar teme' ?"

"hehehe , hanya saja aku belum minat berpacaran " jawab sasuke.

"ahhh aku tau , pasti tidak ada wanita yg mau terhadap mu teme ,hahaha " ledek naruto

"hnn . begitu juga dengan kau –dobe' " timbal sasuke enteng.

**Oooo00oooO**

Terlihat hinata dan salah seorang sahabatnya sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman dan tepat di bawah pohon ,membuat suasana lebih sejuk dan sangat cocok untuk bersantai disini. Namun suasana yg sejuk ini tidak dapat menyejukan hati seorang gadis berambut indigo ini, dia terlihat murung dan jika di lihat lagi mata amhetys nya akan mengeluarkan air mata . sebenarnya hinata sedikit malu menceritakan ini terhadap sakura , namun bagaimana lagi , tempat curahan hati hinata hanya sakura selain kaka sepupunya neji .dan itu semua membuat bebanya berkurang pastinya.

Sakura memandang nya penuh selidik dan rasa ingin tau yg amat besar.

" hinata , sebenarnya ada apa ?" ucap sakura

" sa-sakura –chan , a-aku tidak tau harus bagaimana aku bicara ini pada mu hiks hikss " hinata menghentikan kata-katanya lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu .

"sudah lah hinata-chan jangan menangis ,apa yg sebenarnya terjadi ? " jawab sakura sambil mengelus-elus rambut hinata dan tentunya sakura sangat penasaran sekali , toh selama ini tidak pernah sama sekali hinata curhat kepadanya dengan menangis seperti ini . lalu hinata melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap air matanya dan menarik nafas panjang lalu membuang nya . hinata menatap sakura , dan tentunya hinata tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi sahabatnya ini .

" sa-sakura-chan setelah lulus sekolah aku akan menikah "

"apa ? menikah ?" ucap sakura kaget . "bagaimana bisa ? bahkan kau tidak punya pacar hinata ? lagian lulus sekolah kan tinggal beberapa bulan lagi ?"

"ini semua gara-gara ayah ku sa-sakura-chan , dia ingin menjodohkan ku dengan anak temannya , aku sudah mencoba menolaknya , tapii kau tau ayah ku kan ? dia sangat keras , apa yg di putuskan kan nya tidak bisa di gugat " jelas hinata .

" terus apa kau tahu siapa org yg akan di jodohkan dengan mu ? " Tanya sakura selidik .

" ti-tidak sakura-chan , aku tidak tau siapa orang nya , yg jelas aku tidak mau di jodohkan dengan orang yg tidak aku cintai ,bahkan tidak aku kenalii .tapi ayah bilang minggu depan dia akan datang ke rumah ku. " ucap hinata.

"hmm , sabar hinataa-chan, kuatkan dirimu , ambil saja hikmahnya ,mungkin dengan pertemuan dan perkenalan nanti sedikit-sedikit kau bisa mencintai nya mungkin " tutur sakura

"tidak sakuraa-chan , itu tidak akan terjadi ,aku tidak akan mencintai orang lain." Ujar hinata .

"kenapa hinata-chan ?"

"karna aku masih mencintai naruto-kun" jawab hinata dengan suara pelan sambil menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya karna sedikit malu .

"apaa ? ternyata setelah bertaun-taun kau masih mencintai naruto hinata ? " sontak sakura kaget karna sudah lama sekali hinata memendam perasaannya pada naruto bahkan sejak kecil sampai sekarang .

"i-iya sa-sakura-chan ." jawab hinata dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahya .

" lalu .. kenapa kau tidak bicara langsung pada naruto ?" tegas sakura terhadap sahabatnya itu. "kalau kau masih mencintai naruto pacari saja dia ,mungkin ayah mu akan berubah pikiran jika kau sudah mempunyai pacar" tegasnya kembali .

" hmm .. kau benar sakura , ta-tapii .. "

" tapi apa ?"

"a-aku malu sakura-chan ,aku takut naruto menolak ku ,aku tau dia tidak mencintai ku " keluh hinata .

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya , _'ternyata hinata masih saja pemalu seperti dulu , apa dia juga akan selalu pingsan seperti dulu ketika berhadapan langsung dengan naruto ? '_ batin sakura .

" ahh ,untuk soal ini ,aku bisa membantu mu hinata " ujar sakura .

"be-benar kah sakura-chan ?" ucap hinata girang.

"iyaa hinata-chan " jawab sakura tersenyum bahagia melihat sahabatnya bisa tersenyum kembali .

**Oooo00oooO**

Di malam hari , terlihat uzumaki muda sedang berbaring di kamarnya yg sangat berantakan , di malam minggu ini dia tidak keluar rumah karna mungkin tidak ada teman ,karna teman-temannya sedang asikk berkencan dengan pasangan nya masing-masing. Pria ini hanya melamun sambil memandangi atap kamarnya , entah apa yg ada di pikirannya itu .

"narutoooo ,ibu dan ayah akan pergi jalan-jalan , apa kau mau ikut ?" suara keras yg sangat di kenalinya membuyarkan lamunan nya.

"tidakkk bu ,aku di rumah saja " teriak naruto

"ya sudahh , ibu pergi ya .."

"iya "

Tidak lama kemudian ponsel naruto berbunyi , naruto segera meraih ponselnya yg tengah tergelatak di samping bantalnya .

_**From : HARUNO SAKURA**_

_**PING!**_

_**.**_

_**TO : HARUNO SAKURA**_

_**PING!**_

_**Ada apa sakura-chan ? **_

_Sent D_

_R_

_Sedang menulis pesan.._

_**HARUNO SAKURA**_

_**Sedang apa kau naruto ? **_

_**UZUMAKI NARUTO**_

_**Sedang tiduran saja , kau sendiri ?**_

_**HARUNO SAKURA**_

_**Kenapa tidak kencan ? inikan malam minggu hehe ..**_

_**Aku lagi duduk saja **___

_**UZUMAKI NARUTO**_

_**Tidak sakura , aku kan tidak punya pacar hihi :D**_

_**HARUNO SAKURA**_

_**Ahh masaa ? benar kau tidak punya pacar ?**_

_**UZUMAKI NARUTO**_

_**Iya sakura-chan . kenapa ? kau mau jadi pacar ku ? haha :D**_

_**HARUNO SAKURA**_

_**Haha tidak , apa kau mau aku kenalkan dengan teman ku ? ya sebenarnya dia juga teman mu dulu hehe.. dia semakin cantik loh , dia juga lagi jomlo :P**_

_**UZUMAKI NARUTO **_

_**Hah memangnya siapa ? :/**_

_**HARUNO SAKURA**_

_**Hyuuga hinata naruto :p, nih nomer nya 089xxxxxxxxx**_

_**UZUMAKI NARUTO**_

_**Hah hyuuga hinata, ?**_

_**HARUNO SAKURA**_

_**Masa kau lupaa narutoo ! **_

_**UZUMAKI NARUTO**_

_**Perasaan aku tidak punya teman yg namanya hyuuga hinata :/ !**_

_**HARUNO SAKURA **_

_**Terserah kau saja , nanti kau juga akan tau !**_

Setelah obrolan di BBM itu , dengan perasaan penasaran naruto segera menyimpan nomor yg di berikan sakura , naruto hendak mengirim sms ke no tsb namun naruto mngurungkan niatnya ,karna ini sudah malam,.

Setelah itu naruto pun segera menarik selimutnya untuk tidurr .

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**Next chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer Naruto Belongs to MASHASHI KISHIMOTO

Story by Namikaze Andi Uzumaki

Rate T (maybe)

Warning : Au,ooc,tipo,dll.

"**Can We Always Be Together"**

**Chapter 3**

**kimura megumi : terima kasih senpai atas saran nya , mudah"an di terima di sisinya *plak , di tabok megumi -_- * haha , mudah mudahan cerita selanjutnya lebih baik ! doakan yaa :D**

**kurniawan : lanjut nih !**

**oke langsung saja , happy reading !**

Sinar matahari kembali memancarkan sinarnya ke tanah konohagakure , bersinar lurus menmbus berbagai rumah penduduk ,termasuk ke rumah naruto yg juga masuk menmbus kamarnya melewati jendela besar itu. Sinar yg menmbus kamarnya itu, sukses membangunkan nya dari tidur panjang malam tadi. Mata shapphire yg begitu menyejukan mata bagi siapa saja yg memandanginya, kini terbuka sedikit demi sedikit , lalu tangan naruto meraih jam beker kecil nya yg berada di samping kasur nya . "09:00" begitulah angka yg terpampang di jam kecil tersebut. Mata indah naruto membulat sempurna ,

"ya ampun" ujarnya. Naruto bangun siang hari ini , dia memang selalu kesiangan tapi untung saja hari ini adalah hari minggu , pantas saja nona uzumaki tidak berteriak-teriak membangunkan naruto seperti biasanya .

Naruto segera bangkit dari kasurnya lalu mengambil handuk dan dengan langkah gontai, naruto melangkahkan kaki nya ke kamar mandi .

.

.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, naruto teringat akan nomer yg di berikan sakura semalam , penasaran dengan siapa yg punya nomer itu, naruto segera mengambil hp nya dan langsung meng-sms nya .

_**From: xxxx-xxxx-xxxx**_

_**Hai ?**_

Hinata yg sedari tadi sedang melamun di atas ranjang nya, lalu mengerjapkan matanya saat menerima sebuah pesan singkat dari ponselnya.

"nomer baru , siapa ya ? , kak neji ? , sakura ? , setahuku, mereka tidak akan mengirim pesan kepadaku dengan cara yg tidak jelas seperti ini ". Gumam hinata.

Dengan rasa penasaran ,ia mengetikan sesuatu di ponselnya .

_**To: xxxx-xxxx-xxxx**_

_**Siapa ya ?**_

Belum sampai lima menit ,ponsel hinata kembali bergetar , ia lekas lekas membuka nya.

_**From: xxxx-xxxx-xxxx**_

_**Penggemar setiamu , mungkin ? :P**_

_**Hyuuga hinata ya ? **_

Alis hinata saling tertaut ,

"siapa ini ? sms iseng ? tapi mana mungkin dia tau namaku dengan lengkap" ucap hinata.

_**To: xxxx-xxxx-xxxx**_

_**Siapa sih ? , iya aku hyuuga hinata.**_

Tidak lama kemudian hinata mendapat sebuah balasan ,namun hinata tidak sempat membuka dan membacanya , karena suara ayah nya memanggil dirinya.

"hinata-chan ?"

"iyaa ayah ?"

"apa kau sedang sibuk ? , tolong ajak adik mu bermain ,ayah sedang ada pekerjaan " ucap sang hiashi .

"baik ayah ".

.

.

.

Naruto sedari tadi menunggu balasan dari hyuuga hinata ,namun sampai sekarang pun benda itu tidak juga berbunyi. Karna lama tidak ada juga balasan, naruto memutuskan untuk bermain playstation di kamarnya .

.

.

.

Setelah hinata selesai mengajak adik nya bermain ,segera hinata melepaskan sandalnya dan langsung menuju kamarnya . ia duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menghela napas panjang , mungkin agak sedikit cape setelah bermain dengan adiknya tadi. Baru saja ia akan bangkit untuk mempersiapkan buku pelajaran buat besok di sekolah ,ia teringat kembali akan ponselnya. Segera ia mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku dan membaca isinya .

_**From: xxxx-xxxx-xxxx**_

_**Aku naruto uzumaki , aku di beri nomor sama teman mu .**_

_**Kita kenalan ? **_

Satu dua, satu dua ,

Deg deg deg.

Tiga,empat,lima,enam.

Deg deg deg.

"na-na..ruto-kun ?" gumam hinata tidak percaya dengan mata yg membulat sempurna.

"naruto , naruto meng-sms diriku ? , demi tuhan apakah ini mimpi ? ini nyata kan ? sms itu nyatakan ?" ujar hinata dalam hati

Hinata langsung berbaring nyaman di atas ranjang nya sambil menggenggam ponselnya.

_**Aku naruto uzumaki , aku di beri nomor sama teman mu .**_

_**Kita kenalan ? **_

Hinata memajukan wajahnya di depan layar ponsel itu sambil membesarkan matanya . takut- takut ia salah baca atau apa .

"aku… naruto u-uzumaki " gumamnya sambil terus membaca pesan singkat yg ada di depan matanya . ia melanjutkan dengan suara terbata-bata dan nada yg kaget bercampur bahagia ,

"a-aku di beri nomor sama temanmu … kita… ke-kenalan ?"

Sungguh tiga kalimat yg membuat hinata ingin segera berteriak di atas ranjangnya dan berputar indah di atas sana . saying nya ia takut di marahi ayah. Ayah nya pasti marah kalau dia melakukan hal itu .

Jadi ia Cuma bisa mengatupkan matanya rapat-rapat sambil memeluk bantal dengan erat untuk meredam rasa senangnya yg tak terkira .

Masa bodoh dengan mempersiapkan buku untuk pelajaran besok lagian ia bisa mempersiapkan nya nanti malam , dia tidak ingin mengacaukan perasaan yg sangatt sangatt bahagia nya sekarang .

Dengan tangan bergetar, ia membalas pesan singkat yg dikirimkan oleh pujaan hatinya dari sejak kecil dengan wajah memerah sempurna .

_**To: xxxx-xxxx-xxxx**_

_**Naruto uzumaki ? tentu boleh … :D**_

Tunggu dulu. Kok rasanya sms nya genit ya ? hinata segera menghapus sms nya yg hendak ia kirimkan dan menggantinya dengan ketikan yg baru . jngan sampai naruto menganggapnya perempuan genit hanya karna sms.

_**Naruto-kun ya ? boleh kok **_

Kali ini hinata memandangi sms nya yg ia ketikan itu, sepertinya yg kali ini kelihatan seperti sok akrab . jadi hinata menghapusnya lagi dan mengetikan yg baru .

_**Naruto uzumaki ? boleh .. salam kenal **_

.

.

Setelah perbincangan mereka lewat sms , saling bertanya sekolah , hoby ,cita-cita dll akhirnya mereka melanjutkan obrolan nya melalui BBM .

Saat naruto melihat foto profile BBM wanita tersebut ,ia membelalakan matanya kaget, rasanya dia mengenal wanita ini sebelumnya

"ohh jadi orang aneh dan misterius ini bernama hinata ?" gumam naruto sambil melihat foto DP hinata ,dan mulai mengingat teman dulunya ini . yaa meskipun naruto tidak tau nama wanita ini dari dulu, bahkan dia baru tau sekarang . bagaimana dia bisa tau namanya jika hinata selalu pingsan saat di ajak berkenalan oleh naruto ,jangankan di ajak kenalan bahkan saat naruto bertanya sesuatu pun dia sangattt salting, lalu pingsan oleh sebab itu naruto menyebut nya wanita aneh ,( lalu bagaimana dengan kata wanita misterius ?) bagaimana tidak ! wanita ini selalu membuntuti naruto secara sembunyi-sembunyi, kemana pun naruto pergi, lalu dia sering juga memperhatikan naruto saat belajar , itu yg membuat naruto tidak 100% konsentrasi dalam belajarnya . makanya naruto menyebut wanita aneh dan misterius . tapi naruto tidak sedikitpun mengerti akan sikap wanita ini yg semata-mata mencintai dirinya .yaa mungkin karna naruto dulu menyukai sakura .

**Oooo00oooO**

Terlihat naruto sedang merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur . "15:30" begitulah angka yg terpampang di jam tangan digital milik naruto.

"ughh hari yg menyebalkan , hari minggu selaluu saja tidak ada kegiatan apapun " gerutu naruto kesal.

Namun sebuah IDE muncul di otak naruto ,dia mencoba untuk membuat kegiatan nya sendiri ,dia segera mengambil handphone nya lalu mengetikan sesuatu .

_**UZUMAKI NARUTO**_

_**PING!**_

D

R

Sedang menulis pesan..

_**HYUUGA HINATA**_

_**Ada apa naruto-kun ? **_

_**UZUMAKI NARUTO**_

_**Apa kau sedang sibuk hinata-chan ? **_

_**HYUUGA HINATA**_

_**Tidak, memangnya knapa naruto-kun ?**_

_**UZUMAKI NARUTO**_

_**Bisa kita bertemu sore ini ? hihii ..**_

_**HYUUGA HINATA**_

_**Hmm .. tentu naruto-kun , tapi dimana ? **_balas hinata girang

_**UZUMAKI NARUTO**_

_**Hehe .. aku tunggu di greenpark ya !**_

_**HYUUGA HINATA**_

_**Baiklah .. **_

Dengan perasaan girang, hinata segera mempercantik dirinya seindah mungkin, dan dia berharap naruto suka dengan penampilan nya sore ini .

Dengan wajah yg berseri-seri ,hinata menatap gambaran dirinya di cermin ,penampilan hari ini Nampak lebih manis daripada hari-hari biasanya . mungkin dia menganggap dirinya bersiap-siap demi naruto .

Hinata pun keluar dari kamarnya , hendak meminta izin pada ayah nya .namun hinata mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat sang ayah tertidur di sofa ,mungkin karna kelelahan dengan pekerjaannya tadi , hinata tidak tega jika harus membangunkan ayah nya tersebut ,jadi dia langsung bergegas pergi .

**GREENPARK**

Terlihat seorang gadis sedang duduk di bangku yg paling panjang di banding bangku-bangku lain yg tersedia disini , suasana di sini begitu ramai dengan orang-orang yg sekedar nongkrong, bahkan kebanyakan banyak orang-orang yg sedang berpacaran . gadis ini terlihat begitu gugup dengan wajah sedikit memerah , mungkin karna dia akan segera bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya selama ini . namun kegugupan itu tidak menutupi wajah manis nya ini, dia terlihat sangat mempesona dengan pakaian nya sore ini.

"u-uh apa yg harus aku lakukan jika nanti bertemu naruto ? , apa aku akan pingsan seperti dulu ? " gumam hinata dalam hati.

"tidak boleh , aku tidak boleh seperti dulu ,aku ini sudah dewasa , apa jadinya jika aku selalu pingsan saat bertemu naruto seperti dulu ? mungkin naruto akan membenciku ! " gumam hinata kembali ,menyemangati dirinya sendiri .

.

"heyy , hinata ya ?"

Hinata langsung mendongakan kepalanya ketika seseorang memanggil dirinya .kini mata levender hinata saling pandang dengan blue shappire milik naruto , blusss alhasil wajah hinata me-merah sempurna .

"i-iyaa .. " jawab hinata terbata. "na-naruto ya ?" sambungnya kembali .

"hehe iya " jawab naruto dan langsung duduk di pinggir hinata.

hinata hanya menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajah nya yg me-merah sempurna itu ,dia tidak berani memandang wajah naruto ,karna dia sangat sangatt malu . suasana hening pun menyelimuti mereka berdua ,tidak ada satupun kata keluar dari mulut mereka ,hanya suara berisik dari orang-orang sekitar yg terdengar di telinga .

"hey hinata kau sama saja seperti dulu ya ? hehe " ledek naruto membuka percakapan.

"e-eeh memangnya kenapa ?" jawab hinata mendongakan kepalanya dan memandang naruto heran.

"kau masih saja pemalu seperti dulu hehe "

"e-eeh na-naruto !" hinata kembali menundukan kepalanya dan kini dengan wajahh sangat sangat merah.

"hahaha tuhkan pasti saja begitu , namun kali ini ada kemajuan ya ? " ujar naruto

"ma-maksud na-naruto ? "

"ya kali ini kau ada sedikit kemajuan , biasanya kan kau selalu pingsan ,tapi kali ini tidak ! haha " ledek naruto kembali yg berhasil membuat seluruh badan hinata me-merah .

Kini suasana diantara mereka sangatlah hangatt ,dari candaan naruto itu ,membuat hinata memberanikan diri bertanya dan mengobrol dengan naruto ,begitu pula dengan naruto yg kelihatannya begitu nyaman dan memperhatikan sekali kata perkata yg keluar dari mulut hinata .

Kini suasana greenpark pun mulai sepi hanya tinggal segilintir orang yg berada disni . obrolan asyik mereka pun harus mereka lanjutkan lain waktu ,karna hari mulai sudh gelap ,dan hinata pun takut di marahi ayah nya jika dia pualng larut malam selain itu dia juga belum mempersiapkan buku pelajaran buat besok sekolah .

"apa perlu ku antar kau pulang ? " tawar naruto

"a-ah ti-tidak u-usah naruto-kun ! aku bisa pulang sendiri "

"oh , baiklah kalau begitu hati-hati ya ? "

"i-iya , naruto-kun juga "

**TO BE A CONTINUE ..**

**NEXT CHAPTER **


End file.
